


Bring you happiness

by shslliterarygirl



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: AU, M/M, One Shot Collection, Various continuities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shslliterarygirl/pseuds/shslliterarygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unrelated Kawoshin/Shinkawo one shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mornings

Shinji never expected to be happy.

All of his life he knew better than to expect anything from anyone, his father didn’t care about him, the teacher that raised him did it out of duty instead out of love. Most of his life nobody care for him, a never ending sense of dread and loneliness filled him constantly, even when he was surrounded by people.

When Shinji was with his friends he felt happy for a moment, he truly could believe that he was important for others and he really enjoyed their company. But the constant fear that they would get tired of him sooner or later always lurked around his mind.

Shinji never thought somebody could be able to love him, he never thought he would be able to love someone back.

Then Kaworu walked into his life.

A ray of sunshine that helped clear the cloud that blocked his sight, that helped him see how life wasn’t as terrible as it seemed. Always loving, patient, understanding. Always there for Shinji.

And Shinji tried his best to love him back. Shinji knew Kaworu was not as perfect as he looked at first, his past had left scars on him, just like his own had did to Shinji. It was difficult to reach out at first, Shinji feared that he might scare Kaworu away, but he tried since it was Kaworu and he wanted to help him just as much as he had.

“It’s okay to be selfish sometimes” he had said to Kaworu once, surprising himself. Kaworu was the wise one, not him. How could he help him when Shinji himself was an emotional mess. But seeing the others face smiling with tears threatening to spill out of his eyes, whispering a quite “thank you” made him forget about his doubts.

Shinji always thought that he was not good enough for anyone, but looking at Kaworu’s face lying besides his in the morning made him think, even if just for a second that maybe, just maybe, he could be good enough for him.

Seeing Kaworu lying next to him, how the light that passed trough the curtains made his features shine, made him look so ethereal and beautiful. His calm expression, the way his chest raised with every breath, how perfect his arm fitted around Kaworu’s waist, and the warm of each others bodies surrounding him under the covers made him think that it didn’t matter how difficult life could be at times if he was able to live moments like this.

Every morning before Kaworu woke up, Shinji peeked a kiss at the other’s forehead, thankful that he was a heavy sleeper, thankful that somehow he was lucky enough to able to spend his life with him.


	2. Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder

“Kaworu-kun, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, what’s the matter Shinji-kun?”

“Well, is just” Shinji said hesitantly, a light blush spreading trough his cheeks. “How do you manage to look perfect all the time?”

“Why do you mean by perfect?” Kaworu tilted his head slightly to his left side.

“Is just that, you always look good in anything you wear or you know, like when I go to your house and even if you just woke up you look… great”  _Handsome_  was what Shinji meant but couldn’t bring himself to say it, his blush deepening with his own words as he lowered his sight to the floor.

A few seconds went by and Shinji began to feel even more nervous,  _was it too weird of him to ask that?_  He thought while fumbling with the hem of his shirt. A soft chuckle made him look up at Kaworu again, whose face was shining with a radiant smile.

“Shinji-kun, have you ever heard of a Lilin saying that goes along the lines of “a person looks more beautiful when they are in love?””

Shinji was only able to nod as a response.

“Then, I probably look good all the time because I’m always thinking of you”

Shinji’s face went as red as it was physically possible, quickly turning his face trying to look at anywhere else but Kaworu.

“But that saying isn’t true” a pause between his words, a deep breath to muster courage to continue. “If it was, I would look good all the time, since I’m in love with you too” the last words spoken almost as a whisper.

“Shinji-kun” Kaworu said, slowly raising his right hand to cup the other cheek in it. “Maybe you can’t see it, but I can assure you, that you are beautiful too”.


	3. Sprinkles

It’s been a week since Shinji made the terrible mistake of taking Kaworu out on a date to the park. The date itself wasn’t the mistake, of course, but the fateful encounter with an ice cream truck. If only he had know better than to offer to buy one for his boyfriend.

“Would you like sprinkles on your ice cream?” asked the man behind the counter.

“What is that?”

“You have never had sprinkles! Boy have you been missing out” said the man, surprised to learn of a kid that had never eat them. “Here you go, an special vanilla ice cream with extra sprinkles just for you”

Since then Kaworu had been putting sprinkles in his food, it started with his breakfast, adding them to his pancakes or fruit, so Shinji didn’t thought much about it.  
Until today when they sat to eat dinner, instant ramen courtesy of Misato Katsuragi, and Kaworu picked up the sprinkles shaker that he bought a couple of days ago ready to put it on his food.

“Kaworu-kun… what are you doing?”

“Eating?” the other boy responded as if there wasn’t nothing weird with what he was about to do.

“Yeah but I mean, are you really going to put sprinkles on you ramen? That’s a little… gross”

“But Shinji-kun!” Kaworu said rising the shaker at the same level of his eyes, looking at it as if he had just discovered the world’s 8th wonder. “I can’t see why would it be gross to put something so delicious and tasty to it, instant ramen is rather plain don’t you think? So sprinkles are the perfect complement to it. Lilins are truly creative, creating something so colorful and exquisite to add on their food, as if to brighten such a trivial and daily act”.

Shinji couldn’t help but chuckle and smile at how childish and human Kaworu could be, despite his otherworldly and graceful looks.

And how could Shinji stop him, when something as simple and common as sprinkles were able to make him talk endless wonders and praises about it, how it was able to make his lover happy, and he would do anything to see his cheerful smile.

“You know, maybe you are right, I can’t judge something without trying it out first at least” Shinji said as he took the shaker of Kaworu’s hand and add sprinkles to his food too, secretly wishing for it to taste better than it sounded.

Kaworu smiling even brighter than he already was, immensely glad of having such a wonderful boyfriend.


End file.
